Inevitable
by DeadlyEyes
Summary: Perhaps the resentment he showed towards the boy was only jealousy. It was flattering, but only to be expected." MelloXNear Their relationship will be developed more in later chapters, and don't worry, there will be Yaoi. I do not own Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

"This rage is just too much for such a young boy."

"Well, you must understand that he is just now growing into his hormones."

"Why are you defending him? He nearly killed the boy, and on top of it all, caused hundreds of dollars in damage."

"You of all people must know that the Wammy's house is very well funded."

The woman sighed.

"I know that L has funded you well, but I know for a fact that he would not appreciate such behavior."

"No, but he would understand it, and instead of punishing, would teach a more efficient outlet."

She paused before replying.

"I suppose you're right, but if he doesn't change soon, I'll make sure the boy is taken away."

Watari smiled politely.

"I'm afraid that you hold no jurisdiction in this matter. Goodbye."

The man closed the door to his office, leaving the financial associate on the opposite side, mouth agape, yet lost for words.

He was right though.

The reason she had come in the first place was for talk of money.

When the expenses came up, involving several repair bills, was when the talk of Mello had arisen.

Mello (who was at the moment, laying in his bed, staring at a wall) had caused quite an indent in the orphanages funds, seeing as he was only one fourteen year old boy.

The boy who he had put in the hospital did this to himself by (over a number of days) poking fun at Mello's hair, and physique: claimimg he looked like a pretty little girl.

This lasted for quite a while, and the blonde did nothing.

He held his anger in, not wanting to cause any more unnecessary grief at the Wammy's House.

However, on the third day, the other boy decided it was appropriate to grab Mello's bottom while in one of the many common rooms filled with children.

It wasn't necessarily the embarassment of being weirdly objectified in public, but this being done in front of Near.

He was belittled in front of the albino genius, and he had snapped.

God damnnit.

He had sealed his fate as forever being inferior to the other boy.

Why couldn't he be as emotionless as Near?

Why couldn't he have the same self control?

Why the fuck couldn't that perfect little boy show any emotions.

Mello punched the wall.

It was a weak effort, for at that moment he was lying in bed curled onto his side.

The bed behind him on the opposite wall was empty.

The albino child he shared his room with was still out.

Near was so logical.

So rational at all times.

He never showed emotions and always made the right choice, unhindered by feelings.

Even his appearance was as void as his personaity.

His skin was milky white, with not a flaw in sight to damper its beauty.

His hair was a perfect mess of silver curls which fell to just above the boy's eyes.

Jesus.

Those eyes were so dark.

Just cold, hard slate gray.

They didn't just peirce you, they drove an icy stake through your heart with one glance.

He was perfect in every way, but hid himself under baggy white pajamas.

He made himself plain to avoid any confrontation.

Mello stood, and stripped down to his skin.

The hardwood floor was cold under his bare feet.

The blonde pulled a full length mirror from a slot in the closet and just looked at himself.

He blocked everything else out.

There was no noise, no sound.

There was nothing but him and his reflection.

The boy in the mirror was thin, but slightly muscled from countless scuffles.

His skin was marred by old and new.

Both long healed scars and fresh bruises were scattered about the blonde's skin.

He gingerly ran his fingers over the marks, reliving each event, and how almost all were his own fault.

Slowly, Mello's gaze shifted up, tracing the curves of his childish frame.

He hated his hair.

It was a yellow-blonde bob, stopping at the mid of his neck.

The length was just long enough to give him goosebumps when the soft strands moved, but too short to hide them.

Leaning forward slightly, the youth rested himself against the wooden panel; one hand on either side of the mirror.

He stared into the eyes just five inches from his own.

They were blue.

His lips were pink from biting them.

He couls see why the other boy had called him a girl.

Blue eyes, blonde hair, pink lips.

His gaze drifted down to the pale, fleshy bit between his legs.

Nothing much there.

Everything he saw in the mirror was disappointing

"I'll never be him."

The youth whispered, hanging his head.

About halfway through this episode, Near had decided he wanted to go back to the boy's shared room.

He has assumed Mello would be asleep.

However, this assumption would be proved wrong after a peek through the keyhole.

Intruiged, the albino watched the events unfolding within.

It was quite surprising how pitiful Mello was alone when there was no one to impress.

But it seemed as though the only one he wanted to impress was Near.

Perhaps the resentment he showed towards the boy was only jealousy.

It was flattering, but only to be expected.

Ten minutes later when Mello had re-dressed and was once again laying in bed was when the white child entered the room.

He slipped in quietly and sat on his bed.

Slowly, the boy removed his shirt, folded it neatly on his nightstand, and lied down.

A few silent moments passed before Near spoke one quiet sentence.

"If it is any consollation, I have heard that girls find scars attractive."

He gave no explanation for this statement.

Simply turned and went to sleep.

Mello was left awake to wonder what Near had seen.

A single tear trailed its way down his pink cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Mello awoke, Near was sitting up in his own bed, playing with some robot action figures.

The blonde rolled onto his side to watch the other boy.

He was oddly entranced by scene before him.

Near's white button up shirt which was usually up to the neck, today was left open.

His stomach looked firm, with a small bulge of abdominal muscles just below his tiny pecs.

His skin looked so soft. Such perfectly creamy white skin would probably blacken at Mello's touch.

Why couldn't _he_ be so perfect?"

Suddenly, Near started smashing one robot with the other other, making sound effects to go along with the scene.

There was so much vigor in these actions that Mello felt himself harden from the excitement.

His own muscles clenched as if he were the one receiving those blows.

Just imagining this sent goosebumps racing down the youth's spine.

The silverette's vigor, however, required a question.

He had to ask.

"Why are you breaking your robot?"

Not that there would ever be a lack of funds for toys.

Near sighed and tossed the broken peices of plastic aside.

"He was a deceptacon. They are the bad ones. He needed to be destroyed."

Mello murmured a response, not realizing that his gaze was glued to the boy's exposed chest.

The albino's facial expression remained stoic.

He watched the motion of Mello's eyes, all the while analying every movement with a trained eye.

Mello's tongue slowly touched the corner of his mouth when his gaze finally returned to the other's eyes.

"You want to touch me, don't you?"

Near murmured, watching as a furious blush spread over the blonde's face.

Mello was shocked at the boy's completely correct assumption, but he had to deny it.

"What are you-"

"You don't have to lie. It's only you and me in here. There's no public to impress."

Mello growled.

"I'm not trying to impress any pub-"

"No. I know. Just me."

Near shifted slightly. More of his chest was exposed.

"In public you try to keep up a tough exterior because that is all you know how to do, but beneath this, you detest your emotions.

You wish you could be more like me because I am the opposite of you in every way."

He paused.

"You want to touch my skin perhaps to be able to feel skin unmarred by scars, as yours so greatly is."

This was a lie.

He knew Mello wanted to mutilate his perfect skin.

"You try to show resentment towards me because you are jealous. And my downfall would please you because then it will be proven that I am only human and you will feel better about yourself."

Near looked back up at his blonde companion whose mouth hung slightly agape, full of unspoken words.

"To some, your infatuation may be seen as adoration, but I know that it is only jealousy."

Mello remained silent.

"You may touch me, if you wish." Near said softly, shrugging off his shirt.

The blonde youth finally managed to choke out a response.

"Why?"

"Am I allowing this? I simply wish to brighten you up."

The albino stood.

"Such torturous thinking does nothing to help your deductive ability. I believe that it is my duty as L's future successor to help."

This comment would have sparked animosity in any other situation, however, this was a very unique position.

Mello somehow had pulled himself into a sitting position, both bare feet flat on the icy floor.

Near scooted himself in between Mello's legs, offering his perfect skin as if for sacrifice.

And perhaps it was. He expected the boy to hurt him: scratch him, punch him, bite him.

But... none of this came.

The blonde's fingers lifted, and ever so cautiously ghosted across the abdomen in front of him.

Goosebumps followed where his fingertips had been.

He pulled his fingers back warily, but then let them trickle from the boy's collarbone down to the waistband of his pants.

Each touch was featherlight.

Soft.

Near tried not to shiver when the fingertips traced the soft hills and valleys of his chest.

He bit back a small moan when a thumb lightly grazed a flushed nipple.

Near was not used to such pleasurable sensations.

This was the opposite of what he'd expected, however it would be a lie to say that he wasn't, at some level, enjoying the feeling.

He fought hard not to show any responses, because Near knew that if he did, Mello would want more.

He would always want more.

Satisfaction was something the blonde was not capable of.

Mello stood.

He wanted more.

His arms snaked their way around a surprised Near's waist.

The blonde tilted his head slightly, and pressed his lips to the other boy's pale neck.

Near shivered, but said nothing.

Would Mello continue until he got another reaction?

For Mello, this was no longer receiving pity from a roomate, but now, an intricate game of cat and mouse.

He parted his lips and latched onto the soft flesh, sucking, intent on (if he could not get a reaction) leaving a mark.

Mello sank his teeth in just a tiny bit more.

Near let out a very feminine moan. He cursed himself within.

"Are you gay?" Mello whispered into the albino's ear. Thsi statement was not insulting. Simply a question.

Near shook his head.

"Then why do you like it when a boy touches you?"

"It feels good." He mewled.

Suddenly, Mello came to a delicious revelation.

This could work for both of them.

Near would get to experience something he hadn't before, and Mello got to hear him falter.

He licked his lips.

"You've never done anything like this, have you?"

He doubted the boy had even tried pleasuring himself.

Near shook his head again.

Mello leant his head down to nip at the boy's collarbone.

The albino boy gasped.

Mello's mouth was so incredibly hot on his bare skin, and he had never had any close contact like this before, with anyone.

Mello's tongue left a wet, scalding path up the alabaster column that was Near's neck.

Near inhaled shakily.

His fingers dug into the black leather of the blonde's shirt.

Come on.

He could do better than that.

Mello left a trail of fire, kissing Near's jawline.

"Mello-" Near whispered.

"Do you like it?"

Another scorching lick.

"Mhm."

Mello smirked.

"Then beg. Tell me what you want."

Near remained silent, but he didn't move.

He wouldn't give in so easily.

"Well, if you want it that way.."

Mello trailed his lips down to a hardened nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

Near moaned loudly, clutching blonde locks in both tiny fists.

How could such a vile person make him feel so good?

The silverette found himself arching into the feeling, almost vocalizing his want for more.

But he wouldn't beg.

Not to Mello.

"Do you want me to stop?'

"No-!"

The word slipped out before Near's brain could comprehend that his lips were forming words.

But he was a fourteen year old boy.

Of course he wanted more.

"Well too bad."

Mello released the albino child and took a step back.

The other boy stumbled.

This sight pleased Mello more than the sounds he had been making earlier.

"Next time you want to feel good again, you're going to have to beg."

He had won.

For now at least.

"Come find me when you're ready."

Mello left the room, leaving Near alone and disheveled.

The blonde stumbled into the nearest abandoned bathroom.

Promptly, he dropped his pants, and began stroking his raging member.

Closing his eyes, he imagined himself squeezing inside Near's puckered entrance, tightening his grip to mimic the feeling.

The release was violent, and his hot seed spattered on the cold tile.

He fell to his knees.

Mello expected steam to be rising around him.

He panted heavily, head hanging, heartbeat pounding in his ears.

When he had calmed, and the sweat cooled on his skin, the last thing the youth wanted was to clean up.

However, he dragged himself up, and found a towel to wipe the floor with.

After tossing that into a laundry basket, he walked down a corridor lined with lockers until the comforting sight of showerheads came into view.

The warm water was soothing: something he sorely needed at that moment.

Mello let it pound on his back as he leant against the tile wall.

He couldn't let himself get so involved.

Next time, it would just be Near getting flustered.

He would make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't his fault.  
Surely it was just the hormones.  
Near swallowed.  
His throat was dry.  
He had expected Mello to continue, searching for more little sounds and reactions, until he'd ordered the other boy to beg.  
Apparently, Mello was attempting to turn the tables, and trying, himself, to be the unaffected one.  
This game was going to be interesting.  
But first...  
Near sat down on his bed, and tugged his pants down to his knees.  
He had, as Mello must have assumed, never done this before.  
The albino child had simply never felt the need to.  
But this fire ignited by Mello's scorching touches was too much, and this was the only release.  
He couldn't go back to the self righteous blonde and beg for what he could do himself.  
Near wrapped both hands around himself, one seated at the base.  
The other hand slowly slid up, and back down.  
Up and down.  
Up and down.  
He bit his lower lip.  
The boy's thrusts became more urgent.  
He squeezed his eyes shut, pumping faster, contracting his fingers tighter.  
"Ngh."  
"Ah"  
"Mm."  
More. He needed more.  
Now both hands slid up and down the dripping shaft.  
He mewled, a furious blush spreading across his cheeks.  
"Ngh"  
"Ohh."  
"Mm-Mel-"  
"Mello!"

His cry reverberated throughout the room.  
Damn that boy.  
Near would win this childish game no matter the stakes.

::..::

It was cold.  
His skin prickled as if ice crackled through the boy's veins.  
Teeth chattered beneath blue lips.  
So cold.  
"Mello." He whispered.  
Warm, sweet breath spilled across his face.  
The ice in his tiny frame turned to slush.  
"Mello." He murmured again.  
Another wash of warmth.  
The boy inhaled, trying to pull the heat into his lungs; desperately seeking that which accompanied the name.  
"Mello." He repeated.

"What?"

The boy's eyes snapped open.  
Mello himself stood at the foot of the pale child's bed.  
"You were talking in your sleep."  
A deep blush spread across Near's cheeks.  
"I was dreaming."  
"About me. I know."  
The blonde returned to his bed.  
"Go back to sleep."

Near exhaled shakily.  
He still felt the heat from the dream burning inside of him.

He lay there for ten silent minutes, contemplating whether or not to continue.  
Three more minutes.

"Mello."

"Hm?"

"Are you still awake?"

"What do you want?"

One solid minute of silence.

"You."

Mello sat up slowly.

"Really now?"

"A mouth is a mouth." He murmured.

"Agreed." Mello replied.

"But you still have to beg me."

He stood, and quickly moved to hover above Near, their faces inches apart.

Quick warm breaths escaped his pink lips to mist on the pale child's own.  
"Near." He breathed. Barely a whisper.  
"Please?"  
The albino child mouthed.  
Mello crawled on to the bed.  
He straddled the boy, his smile only half visible in the slivers of moonlight that shone through wooden blinds.  
"Say it again." He ordered.  
Near mewled. The pressure on his arousal was so sinfully sensuous.  
Mello leant forward, speaking against soft, parted, lips that shivered with anticipation.  
"Beg for me."  
Near gasped.  
"Please. I need-"  
"What? What do you need?"  
The blonde ground his hips down.  
"Mmm."  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yes. I want more."  
A warm, wet, tongue traced the albino's lower lip.  
The boy inhaled sharply.  
"Please just kiss me."  
Mello needed nothing further.  
He slipped his hand behind the small boy's head, and brought their lips together.  
His kisses were like liquid fire: each movement stirring an intense need within both boys.  
Near moaned openly.  
He wrapped his arms around Mello's neck.  
The blonde paused to speak a few quick words before delving back into that delicious little mouth.  
"Moan for me. Only me. Let me hear you."  
The reverberations of Near's moans on his lips nearly sent him into delirium.  
The boys gyrated together, as if they were one writhing organism.  
A hand slid down pale skin.  
Near moaned once again.  
"More." Mello growled.  
His kisses became more desperate; pinching fingers sought out taut nipples.  
Near panted heavily, moaning and arching his body upward.  
With destructive hands, the blonde boy began ripping at his own clothing.  
He growled at the restrictive fabric.  
His shirt tumbled to the floor.  
The buttons of Near's shirt were no match for Mello's strength.  
They scattered to the floor, along with the cotton abomination.  
Now both boys were shirtless, still devouring each other's lips.  
The blonde youth tilted the other's head more, and dipped his tongue in that tiny mouth, receiving a barrage of  
delicious moans.  
The boys tasted each other's tongues, rubbing rock hard arousals together.

Fuck inhibitions.  
Neither cared anymore.  
A mouth was a mouth, and moans were just as arousing, regardless of the timbre of the throats they spilled from.  
"More."  
The plea was indiscernible between the two.  
But it didn't matter who had spoken the word.  
It would be followed, no questions asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hot lips on flushed skin.  
Muscles contracting; shivering beneath skilled fingertips.  
The blonde boy held the other's wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head.  
With the other, he strummed swollen nipples.  
His mouth wreaked havoc on the tender skin of the albino child's neck. It soon was covered in bruises.

Near struggled uselessly under Mello's grip.  
He wanted to touch; to taste.  
The room echoed with the noises of passion: pants, moans, whispered words, the rustling of bedsheets.  
"Hnn."  
Near whimpered.  
"What?" Mello murmured into bruised skin, lust thickening his voice to a mere rumble.

"I-"

Mello swallowed the words before they escaped the small boy's mouth.  
With his one free hand, he reached down to palm the bulge growing beneath white pajama bottoms.

Near groaned.  
Even through underwear and pants it felt so much better than doing it himself.

Mello leant down to lick the damp fabric. He released the boy's hands.  
His eyes glittered, locking on the pair above him as his tongue pressed the twitching bulge.  
Hands crept up the boy's sides; fingers snaked beneath the thin fabric of pajama bottoms.  
The pants were pulled down: inch by excruciating inch.  
Goosebumps followed when the cloth slid down naked white skin.  
Mello soon tossed the pants on the floor.  
Next, the blonde's tongue began tracing circles on the soft skin above the waistband of Near's underwear.  
The albino arched up, and in one swift motion Mello yanked the panties down and sucked the length of pink flesh before him into the warm caverns of his mouth.

Near's cries were loud enough to wake the entire mansion.  
"OhhhgodMello!"  
"Ha-ahh"

The blonde sucked hungrily, his hands squeezing the albino's plump bottom.

"Mello!" The silverette screamed.  
His mouth was so wet, and warm, and tight.

"Say it again."  
Mello breathed, his lips grazing the tip of Near's arousal.  
"Say my name."  
Near whispered his name.  
"Again." He ordered.  
Voice deepened with lust, Near obliged once again.  
"M-Mello-ohhhh."

The blonde sucked the length back into his mouth, pulling it as far back into his throat as he could muster.  
"MELLO!" The white child screamed.  
His stomach clenched and hips bucked of their own accord.  
The blonde's mouth was filled with warm, salty liquid.  
He winced, but swallowed it all.

Near's body was slick with sweat.  
A fierce blush tinted his pale skin.  
"Mello."  
The small boy panted.  
His hands still clutched the bedsheets beside him.  
"Mello."  
He whispered again.  
The blonde turned and groaned at the sight before him.  
He stood back to appreciate the marvel that was Near.  
The small child looked up at the other with glistening, half lidded eyes. His lips were pink, cheeks red, hair disheveled, and body covered with bruises.  
The albino boy sat up and wrapped his thin arms around Mello's waist.  
His lips grazed the tanned skin of the blonde's stomach.

Mello grabbed a handful of silver hair and pulled the boy's face up to his.  
He kissed him passionately, dipping his tongue inside the tiny, writhing pool that was Near's mouth, and walking the smaller boy backwards to fall onto the bed once again.  
"Mello."  
Near mewled.  
"Shh."  
He slipped his tongue in Near's mouth again.

Suddenly, Mello pulled away.  
His brow furrowed.  
He just sat there, catching his breath, and staring down at the boy below him.  
A hand slowly reached out and brushed a damp lock of silver hair out of Near's face.  
He leant down once again to kiss the albino boy, but this time it was different.  
Soft.  
Sweet.  
Uncharacteristic.

"Near?"  
He murmured.

"Yes?"

"This isn't a game anymore. Is it?"

Near didn't answer.  
He just pulled the boy down to lay next to him and buried his face in Mello's neck.

And this is how they slept: Near's head in the curve of Mello's neck; tan arms curling around a pale body; warm honey against cool alabaster.  
Sleep seemed like the answer to all.  
And for them, it would be..  
Until they awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jealousy is said to be the purest form of love.  
But he doesn't.  
He can't._

It .. was just a game.

Was..

Mello's fragile emotions were just playthings.

Were..

Aren't they still?

_You've always envied him.  
His strength, his vigor, his fiery emotions.  
You've wanted them.  
Wanted him  
all to yourself.___

No.

N wants no one.  
Near feels nothing.  
Nate is buried under walls of rubble.

_You can't let this continue.___

..

But he's so warm. 

The boy could feel not only heat, but warm arms encircling him;  
A hand caressing the soft hairs at the nape of his neck;  
Warm lips atop his head.

Was this what love felt like?  
Not wanting to leave?  
Wanting to stay in this embrace forever.  
No.  
Near didn't love him.

But Mello loved him.  
He always had.  
How it had taken the albino genius this long to figure it out?  
It wasn't just jealousy.  
Nothing was that simple...  
So why did he think that the blonde was?

"Near."  
Mello murmured.

The boy was silent.  
"I know you're awake. I can hear the gears in your head spinning."

Near opened his eyes.  
Mello's deep blue gaze found the albino's cavernous black orbs.

"Hey there puffball."  
The blonde's words vibrated in his chest.

These feelings...  
Should have been preposterous.  
Should have been unthinkable.

But they still clouded the albino's head.  
They still drowned his methodical mind in thick, dark, molasses.  
What were these feelings twisting and turning inside of him?  
Was it a knife, or a swarm of butterflies?

For once in his life, the pale boy, (always composed, always somber and calculating) was utterly confused.

But he would never admit to that of course.

"Near."  
Mello began.  
"I'm done playing this game."

Mello's insides churned.  
Such a blatant lie.  
But the blonde had gotten good at doing that.  
Lies were his specialty.  
And this delicate situation required one.  
He had to play this off like every other situation.  
Apathy apathy apathy.  
He tried to ignore the sick feeling building in his stomach.

_What did I do?  
I went too far.  
Too much.  
What if I gave him the wrong impression?_

_Wrong impression?  
You sucked him off!  
What other kind of impression can there be for something like that?___

He asked for it.

_And you gave it to him, dipshit!  
Then you got all lovey fucking cuddled up with that Nancy boy.___

I... It was ..

_Nope. You can't spew any shit about the 'heat of the moment.' You were the one with HIS dick in YOUR mouth._

Near blinked.  
Mello was...  
blowing him off?  
Tossing him aside like an old toy.

The silver master of apathy twirled a peice of hair around a finger.

"I suppose you're right. This path can only lead to destruction for such an insecure person such as yourself, Mello."

_Little bastard.  
__Look at him, does he look like he doesn't care?_

The blonde remained silent as he rolled over, spinning his legs so that they hung off the side of the bed.  
He stood, and walked to the closet to grab some clothes.

Near's gaze followed the slender boy's movements;  
It traced the curve of his back, around his naked bottom, slid down those muscled legs, and came back up again.

The pale boy's cheeks flushed red.

He felt a recently familliar sensation in his nether regions accompany this blush.

_Not again._

Not now. I have work to do.  
I can't keep thinking about what happened.  
It was a lapse in judgement.  
A game.  
A mutual trade.

Oh what am I saying, Mello gave me a blow job and I liked it.  
I loved it.  
But I can never, ever admit that.  
No one can know.

_Jesus Mello, look at him. He's drooling over you. Even got another stiffy in his pants.  
Why don't you go help him with that?  
Suck the little marshmallow off again.___

Shut up.  
Shut up shut up shut up!

Mello had thrown on a long sleeved black shirt and some black jeans.

_No underwear once again._  
Near thought.

"Well, don't you have studying to do, puffball?"

Near was still lying in bed, naked.

"I'm waiting for you to leave the room. I have more decency than you do apparently."

Mello's fists clenched.

_Don't do anything.  
Don't say anything.  
He just wants a response._

_Little bitch.  
How dare he!_

"Decency?"  
Mello shouted.  
"You fucking begged for me to suck you off you little prick!"

"I never specifically asked for -"

"I bet you want me to hit you. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you Nancy boy?"

"Mello, you're being irratio-"

The blonde darted over to the bed and yanked the albino out from under the sheets by his neck.

"Mel-"

"How dare you insult me after what I did for you."

Nearly all of the boy's weight was supported in that one, tanned hand.  
Nails dug into the sides of the pale boy's neck.

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

He hadn't realized that in his fervor, he was actually choking his albino counterpart.  
The white haired child had had a grip on that one muscled arm, but his fingers were slowly losing their strength.  
His eyes began rolling into the back of his head.

Shit

The blonde released the child as if he was diseased.  
Near tumbled to the hardwood floor, coughing and rubbing his bruised neck.  
Tears welled in his eyes, and he started crying.

_Shit shit shit.  
__Oh you've done it now.  
I can hear it already.  
"Roger, Roger! Mello tried to kill me!"  
And then guess what happens.  
No more Wammy's for Mello.  
Back on the streets for you._

"Oh God, Near."  
He reached out towards the albino genius, but the boy spasmed, and scooted away, crying hysterically.

"I .. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Now tears pricked the corners of Mello's eyes.

_What have I done?_

"Near, please. I'm so sorry."  
He knelt down.  
"Please don't tell anyone."  
The boy continued to cry.  
"Please Near. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything."

"Near?"

"I hate you."

Mello's mouth hung open.  
A sea of emotions churned inside of him.  
He couldn't tell whether he wanted to punch the boy, kiss him, or choke him again.

_Alright, sit on your bed and try to figure this out.___

I don't want to go.

_Then don't.___

I want to hurt him.

_Then do it.___

But I want to kiss him.  
I made him like this.  
He's terrified of me.

_Pussies.  
The both of you._

"-hate you."  
Those last two words broke Mello out of his trance.  
"I've always hated you."  
The albino's eyes were red rimmed from crying.

"You're stupid, violent, ignorant, and spiteful."  
He growled.  
"You'll never amount to anything."

...silence...

_He's right._

_No he's not._

"Don't worry you stupid blonde. I'm not tattling on you."  
He sniffed.  
"You couldn't survive on your own."

Mello hadn't blinked.  
Near licked his lips.

"What? You're not going to hit me?"  
His tiny hands balled into fists.  
The same hands that had earlier been buried in blonde tresses;  
that gripped bedsheets;  
that pulled Mello closer.

"Come on. Get up. Hit me!"  
The pale boy began shuddering again.  
"Choke me again! Come on!"  
His calm demeanor had once again been shattered.  
Such confusion swarmed both boys' heads.  
Tears flowed from burning grey eyes.  
"Get up!"  
"Getupgetupgetup!"  
The boy was frantic.  
"Hurt me again if you think I deserve it so much!"  
"Since you're the distibutor of punishment, do it!"

Mello remained silent;  
blank.

"I'm sorr-"

"That means nothing coming from you."

The room was silent once again.

"Near." The blonde whispered,  
"You can hit me."

...

"No... But I can hurt you worse than any blow ever could."

Mello looked up.  
The boy was standing, tears still dripping from his eyes.  
He walked in between the blonde's legs, grabbed his face, and kissed him.  
The albino pulled away and spoke five solemn words before donning a robe and leaving the room.

"I will never love you."


End file.
